Abstract LSUHSC CARC Information Dissemination Core A central mission of the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC) Comprehensive Alcohol-HIV/AIDS Research Center (CARC) is to develop interdisciplinary collaborative networks that will impact alcohol- and HIV-related knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors by educating the scientific and lay communities on the neurobiological basis and biomedical consequences of alcohol use and abuse, and the risk factors and biological underpinnings of HIV. This will be instituted within the proposed CARC Information Dissemination (ID) Core. During current and prior CARC funding periods, we have established partnerships with local entities aimed at impacting knowledge, attitudes, and behavior of various populations toward HIV and alcohol use disorder (AUD). The activities described in this proposal are organized into three major categories based on target populations: (1) those aimed at disseminating information to persons living with HIV (PLWH) and individuals at risk for HIV and/or AUD, (2) those aimed at disseminating information to in-training and practicing health care providers, and (3) those aimed at incorporating CARC researchers (trainees and faculty) into dissemination activities, thereby facilitating the achievement of two aims, and simultaneously facilitating information dissemination between research personnel. The third aim involves activities that will facilitate recruitment and training of promising early career scientists into CARC labs that are focused on HIV and alcohol research, foster collaborative multidisciplinary HIV-alcohol research at LSUHSC, and promote dissemination of HIV-alcohol findings to extramural scientists. The proposed ID Core activities leverage and reinforce existing partnerships between CARC and local entities to impact knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors toward HIV and AUD. The ID Core will integrate existing resources into a comprehensive program to disseminate basic and clinical research findings to the lay public, youth and youth educators, current and future health care providers, and alcohol research trainees and faculty.